


Louder Than Words

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Made up words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is sick of the guys, especially Ryan, making fun of his vocabulary. So, he decides to take the phrase “actions speak louder than words” to an extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to: http://bunceglackbooshglaowbip.tumblr.com/

“Whoa, man, you’re all over the gaff!” Gavin cried, looking over his shoulder to Ryan for a moment. The older man raised an eyebrow, though he attention didn’t leave the monitor in front of him.

“ ‘All over the gaff?’ What _language_ do you speak, Gavin?” He smirked, fully aware that the question would set the Brit off. It would also distract him from the gameplay happening right in front of him, a plan that was rewarded mere seconds later.

“Ah, Michael! You bunced me, you rinsey little prick! Arg, and now I’m absolutely mullered!”

“Jesus Christ, I think the only real word in there was ‘you.’ “ Ray commented from the other side of the room, met with laughter from the rest of the Achievement Hunters.

“ ‘Oy, you bipped my bap with your boosh and sausaged the whole smegging thing!’ “ Geoff imitated in his personal favorite ‘Gav voice,’ drawing more laughter from the crowd. Even Gavin laughed, though not quite as heartily as the others.

“And don’t forget—whoa, Gavin, what the fuck!” Ryan shouted through his laughter as the younger Achievement Hunter ran him down on the screen. Gavin squealed in delight, shortly before Jack riddled him with bullets—in-game, of course.

The Let’s Play recording session wrapped up around lunchtime, conversation turning to where to go to eat when the microphones were off. Gavin groaned, pressing his face down onto his desk.

“I’ve gotta stay in for lunch, still need to get this week’s Minecraft edited. Watching Ray win the bloody Tower of Pimps again.”

“Hey, if you wanna add something to your trophy room, be better at the game.” Ray answered as he and Michael headed out the door. Geoff and Jack weren’t far behind, and soon it was only Ryan left in the room with Gavin.

“You want a soda or something?” Ryan offered, standing and stretching from his place on the couch. He had editing to do as well, plus lunch was calling his name.

“Nah, I brought a fizzy drink with me.” Gavin waved him off, pulling a can of Coke from the bag next to his desk.

“ ‘ _Fizzy drink_?’ “ Ryan repeated, stopping at the door to stare incredulously. “Geoff’s right, you really don’t talk like a grown-up.”

“Hey it’s a real word, Ryan!” Gavin looked up, making a face. “Just because you lot can’t speak proper English!”

“There’s nothing proper about the English you speak, trust me. Anyways, I’m off for lunch. Have fun with Minecraft.” Ryan’s laugh seemed sinister, as if just thinking about Achievement City brought out his ‘Mad King’ personality. “And hey, some friendly advice? Actions speak louder than words, Gav.”

–

That Friday was a late night for Achievement Hunter, issues with uploads sending the team scrambling to keep on top of things. Minecraft was one of their most popular releases, and while Caleb tried to assure the fans over Twitter that the Let’s Play would be out (and Ray had his fun instigating arguments), Gavin, Ryan, and Lindsay scrambled to get the damn thing actually _uploaded_.

Ryan checked his watch as the upload finally completed, sighing in mingled relief and disappointment. “Bad news, Gavin. It’s officially Saturday in the UK.”

“I’ve bloody well given up on us releasing things on the day we say we will for anywhere but here.” Gavin shrugged, running a hand through his hair and sending it into further disarray. “Thanks for sticking through to help fix it up, you two.”

“No problem.” Lindsay grinned, lightly shoving the Brit’s arm. “But now I’m going home.” With a wave, she was off, leaving Gavin and Ryan alone in the office. The door shut behind her, though no one was in the hallway. At this hour on a Friday, the Rooster Teeth offices were completely empty—even the animators had gone home.

“Did Geoff stick around for you, or do you need a ride home?” Ryan questioned, quirking an eyebrow as Gavin crouched down and began to root around under his desk.

“Yeah, I could use a ride. Just need to get a few things.” His voice was muffled under the desk, but Ryan nodded, taking a seat in one of the many chairs littered around the small office. Gavin glanced over his shoulder, smirking in a decidedly devious manner.

Without warning, he was in the older man’s lap, insides of his thighs pressing to Ryan’s hips as he straddled him, hands working nimbly. In a matter of moments, Ryan found his wrists bound to the arms of the chair with cords from the mics—impromptu, but effective bondage.

“What the hell!” He cried, struggling against the cords. Gavin leaned forward, placing a finger over Ryan’s lips.

He leaned in, whispering, “Like you said… actions speak louder than words.” Gavin’s breath was warm against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. When Ryan opened his mouth to protest, Gavin quickly pushed a cloth in, tying it behind his head. Now he was effectively bound _and_ gagged. And also very, very curious about what sort of ‘actions’ the Brit had in mind.

There was, however, a moment of hesitation, Gavin looking him up and down. Frowning slightly, he leaned back, bracing his arms on the desk while his legs remained on either side of Ryan’s. “Is this… taking things too far?” He asked quietly, watching as the older male’s eyes lit up. He grinned as much as he could behind the gag, quickly shaking his head. “So you’re okay with…” Gavin rolled his hips, pressing down against Ryan’s groin and drawing a groan from the bound man “this?”

An enthusiastic nod was all the encouragement Gavin needed, his hips rolling in a steady rhythm against Ryan’s clothed crotch. His hands were still braced on the desk, his legs locked around the back of the chair to keep his captive in place. Gavin grinned, the picture of wickedness, suddenly drawing Ryan nearer to his desk. Pushing off with his arms, he let himself fall against the older male, pressing them together from chest to thigh.

Of course, the friction alone wasn’t enough, wouldn’t be nearly enough to get him off. After a few minutes of nearly desperate grinding, Gavin disengaged himself, carefully getting to his feet—falling over now would be really counter-productive, after all—and pulling off his shirt. He watched the way Ryan’s hands strained against the cords, smirking slightly. “No touching… no talking… just watch and listen.” The younger whispered, hands moving to the front of his jeans. With a teasing slowness usually only seen in strippers, Gavin unbuttoned his jeans, drawing the zipper down and emitting a small gasp of pleasure as his hand brushed along his semi-hard length. He let his pants slip down his hips slightly, leaning against his desk before they could fall all the way to the floor.

His fingertips trailed upwards, over the material of his boxers, along the jut of his hip bones and to the side. With that same slow care, Gavin pushed his boxers downward, exposing himself to the wide eyes of the bound man before him. Locking eyes with Ryan, the Brit wrapped a hand around his cock, beginning to stroke himself steadily. Even when his breath began to hitch and precum began to collect at the tip of his cock, his eyes remained steadily on Ryan’s.

Soon fully erect, Gavin released the grip on his penis, leaning forward and resting his hands on the arms of the chair, just behind Ryan’s elbows. “So, about that ride…” He whispered, breath ghosting against the other man’s cheek. Fluttering fingertips brushed up Ryan’s arms, gripping his shoulders before moving down his torso. With the same nimbleness that had bound his wrists, Gavin undid the button and zipper to Ryan’s pants, pulling the material and that of his boxers away from the erection that had resulted from watching the Brit’s masturbation.

His hand wrapped around Ryan’s engorged length, stroking slowly, making the older male tilt his head back and groan behind the gag. He alternated slow, light strokes with fast squeezes, sending Ryan into a downward spiral of pleasure. His hips jerked up when Gavin’s hand moved away, eyes shooting to the half-clothed young man.

Gavin was digging around on his desk, pushing things out of the way, letting out a small ‘ah-ha!’ as he spotted whatever it was he’d been looking for. Turning a grin on Ryan, the Brit held up a packet of water-based lubricant, nodding. “I’m bloody grateful to whoever keeps sending me these things.” He mumbled, ripping the packet open with his teeth, pouring the contents into his cupped palm.

Again his hand was on Ryan’s erection, though now his touches were all business. Working quickly, he thoroughly coated the older man’s cock with the lubricant, wiping his hand on his own jeans when he was done. Gavin kicked his shoes off, pushing his jeans and boxers down and letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of the pooled fabrics to climb onto Ryan’s lap again. Their erections brushed together, drawing groans from both men, before Gavin was lifting himself up, hanging at the precarious edge of balance.

Somehow, he maintained his balance long enough to grasp Ryan’s cock below him, positioning the head of his cock at his entrance and lowering himself down. Ryan just barely heard the mumble of ‘tease it’ and had to fight an urge to roll his eyes. Even in the middle of sex, Gavin was still Gavin.

His urge to roll his eyes was quickly overwhelmed as tight warmth enveloped him, the Brit giving up on the slow penetration that required such precarious balance, taking Ryan’s erection as deep as he could, as quickly as gravity and the lube would allow him. A cry of pleasure left Gavin’s lips as he settled into the older man’s lap, wasting no time in beginning to rock his hips.

One of Gavin’s hands wrapped around Ryan’s shoulders, gripping the fabric of his shirt as the younger male began to move. His other hand dropped between their bodies, gripping his length and stroking rapidly. Ryan fought against his restraints, wanting nothing more than to break free, to grab Gavin’s hip and guide his shallow, erratic thrusts; to wrap a hand around Gavin’s and send the Brit into a screaming orgasm.

Though, Gavin did seem to be doing a decent enough job of that on his own, his breath hitching, forehead pressing to Ryan’s shoulder as stuttered moans left his lips. He rolled his hips steadily, flexing the muscles of his thighs and squeezing Ryan’s cock inside him in a delicious way that both men would have sworn was impossible before that night. When Gavin’s back arched, his chest pressing flush against Ryan’s, his legs lifting right off the ground and trembling, he squeezed down in such a way that sent the older male into a simultaneous orgasm.

Gavin lay against him, panting, sweat running down his back and arms. He groaned as Ryan’s softening cock exited him, finally looking up. Deftly, he plucked the makeshift gag from Ryan’s mouth, letting his lips be dominated by the elder’s demanding kiss, tongue giving way pliantly to allow tasting and exploring. When the kiss broke, he carefully slid off of Ryan’s lap, untying his wrists and gathering his clothes, redressing quickly.

Silence reigned as Ryan rubbed his wrists, not quite ready to put his pants back on and stand up. His laziness was rewarded as Gavin crawled into his lap again, clad only in his boxers and t-shirt, this time settling down with his back pressed to the older man’s chest. He hummed in content as large, warm hands began to run up and down his thighs, turning his head to kiss along Ryan’s jaw. Once he reached his ear, he whispered:

“I also need a ride home.”

Ryan chuckled, forcing Gavin from his lap after a moment, adjusting his clothes and nodding. “Get dressed and let’s go, then.” He should have known better than to assume anything different.

He also should have known better than to give Gavin advice, friendly or otherwise, though if _this_ was the kind of treatment genuine offers of help got him, maybe he’d do it more often.


End file.
